Mr. Happy
Felipe (Handy Manny, both are happy and yellow), *David Bubblestone (Disney Family Fun Song, both are happy, fun, and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Abby Cadabby) *Wow Wow Wubbzy (Namesake series, both are happy, yellow and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Daizy), *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh, both are happy) *Pinky and Perky (Namesake series, all three own a show), *Happy (Snow White, both are happy), *Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland, both are happy), *Finlay the Fox cub (Timmy Time, both are happy), *James (The Railway Series, both are happy and have yellow), *Pac-Man (Namco, both are mascots, happy, round and yellow), *Crona (Soul Eater, both are mascots), *Mickey Mouse (Disney, both are mascots, they're very happy, and both are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Minnie Mouse), *Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast, both are happy, yellow, and put on a big party) *Jimmy Two Shoes (both are kind), *Chris McClean (Total Drama series, both are hosts), *Trent (Total Drama series, both are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Gwen), *The Warden (Superjail, both are happy and say "Wonderful!"), *Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman, both are hosts, happy and have yellow), *Zordon (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are wise), *Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, both are happy and yellow), *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are main characters, yellow and happy), *Robotboy (Robotboy, both are main characters, are happy and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Robotgirl), *Mario (Nintendo, both are mascots and are always happy. They are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Peach), *Pee-Wee Herman (Pee-Wee's Big Adventure, both are happy), *Molly (The Railway Series, both are yellow and happy), *Thomas the Tank Engine (Namesake series, Both are the main characters of their respectful series, are Happy and have yellow on them), *Wallabee Beetles/Numbuh Four (Codename Kids Next Door, both have yellow and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Kuki Sanban/Numbuh Three), *Ten Cents (TUGS, Both are the main characters of their respective series, yellow and happy), *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Namesake series, All Three are the main characters of their respective series, Happy and Cheerful) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are happy and cheerful), *Noddy (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Both are the main characters of their series, happy and cheerful), *Phoebus (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, both are yellow), *Postman Pat (namesake series, both are main characters of the Specsavers trailers, are main characters of their respective series and are happy), *Franklin (Franklin the Turtle, both are leaders), *Top Cat (Hanna-Barbera, both are yellow, happy and outgoing), *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, both are mascots and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Lola), *Zoron (Wizards of Mickey, both are yellow), *Henry Sellers (Father Ted, both run a game show), *Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers, both are happy), *Pops (Regular Show, both are happy) *Spyro (1997-, both used to be angry and are happy (in Up and Down and Gateway to Glimmer), *Gill Grunt (Skylanders series, both are happy and kind and like love and happiness and don't like darkness and evil and they're both boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Whirlwind), *Pop Fizz (Skylander series, both have yellow and they're always happy and cheerful and always have a smile on there faces), *Binyah Binyah Poliwog (Gullah Gullah Island, both are mascots, yellow, and happy), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are happy and have yellow on them), *Sharky (Eek the Cat (1992-1994) both get hurt later after an incident with Mr. Bump and Eek), *Wolverine (X-Men, both are yellow), *Po (Kung Fu Panda, both are main characters of their respective series and are happy and are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Tigress), *Elmo and Big Bird (Sesame Street, all 3 are happy and Mr. Happy and Big Bird are both yellow), *Candace (Phineas and Ferb, both are happy (although sometimes Candace can be mean)), *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are the main characters of their respective series, happy and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Isabella), *Spongebob SquarePants (Namesake series, both are the main characters, happy and yellow), *David Copperfield (both are kind and optimistic and boyfriend to Little Miss Sunshine and Agnes Wickfield), *Greg and Sam (The Wiggles yellow and happy), *Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter, both are happy), *Ootsie Snootie (PB&J Otter, both are a good friend to everyone), *Dodger (Oliver & Company, both are happy and outgoing), *Scoop (Bob the Builder, both are yellow and leaders), *Jack Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both are happy), *Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb, both are happy), *Finn (Adventure Time, both are main characters to their own shows and are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Flame Princess), *Daishiko Tsukei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages, both are happy, kind and boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Hayden Yiucko), *Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are wise, happy, a good friend to everyone, kind and boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Maude Marcella Bayrile), *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo, both are the main characters of their respective series, have yellow, are happy and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Patsy), *Sir Neil (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlord, both are happy, kind and also are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Lauren), *Sir Brian of Manchester (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are happy, kind and also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Lady Kiria of Liverpool), *Alex (Madagascar, both are main characters, yellow (Of course, Alakay is a brown-yellow) and leaders), *Roddy (Flushed Away both are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Rita Malone), *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians, both are outgoing), *Brum (Namesake series, both are main characters, yellow and happy), *Snowplow (Nine Dog Christmas, both are main characters and leaders), *Pee-Wee Herman (Namesake series, both are always happy), *Mega Man (Capcom, both are mascots), *Cooler (Pound Puppies, both are leaders), *Baloo (The Jungle Book, both are happy and outgoing), *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure, both are happy and outgoing and are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Angel), *Sam Lawton (Final Destination 5, both have girlfriends with Little Miss Sunshine and Molly Harper), *Monster (Robot and Monster, both are always happy), *Marco (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, both are happy, outgoing and are also boyfriends to Miss Sunshine & Angelina), *Ferry Boat Fred (Namesake series, both are main characters of their respective series, yellow and happy), *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets and Sesame Street, both are mascots, are happy and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Miss Piggy), *Benny (The Wild, both are happy and are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Bridget), *Bryer Rabbit (Song of the South, both are happy), *Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy (Smile Precure, both are happy), *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop, both are cheerful and the mascots of their shows), *Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends, both are yellow and cheerful mascots), *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony), both are happy and the main characters of their respective series), *Pinocchio (Namesake series, both are happy), *Hap-Pea (Poddington Peas, both have happy names), *Stepney (The Railway Series, both are yellow and happy), *Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner, both are happy and mascots), *Winnie the Pooh (Namesake series, both are the main characters, yellow and happy), *Bananas in Pyjamas (Namesake series, all 3 are the main characters of their respective series, yellow and happy), *Ernie (Sesame Street, both are happy, cheerful and nuisances to Bert and Mr. Grumpy) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega, both are mascots and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Amy), *Konami Man (Konami, both are mascots), *T.J. Detilewer (Recess, both are leaders), *Walter (The Muppets, both are happy), *Love Momozono/Cure Peach (Fresh Precure, both are happy), *Yuko Omori/Cure Honey (Happiness Charge, both are happy and have yellow. (Yuko/Cure Honey wears yellow)), *Wooldor Sockbat (Drawn Together, both are happy and yellow), *Corey Riffin (Grojband, both are happy), *Mametchi (Tamagotchi franchise, both are mascots, wise and yellow), *Kirby (Namesake series, both are mascots, round and happy), *Happydactyl (The Greedysaurus Gang, both are happy), *Tiny (Little Robots, both are happy), *Emerald (Pokemon Special, both are happy), *Bomberman (Hudson Soft, both are mascots), *Abney and Teal (The Adventures of Abney and Teal, all three are are the main characters of their respective series, Happy and Cheerful), *Sarah (Sarah and Duck, both are the main characters of their respective series, Happy and Cheerful), *Holly (Everything's Rosie, both happy and cheerful), *Joy (Inside Out, both are yellow, happy and cheerful), *Guy Smiley (Sesame Street, both are yellow and are hosts), *Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House, both are mascots, have yellow, and are happy) *Arthur Timothy Read (Arthur, both are the main characters of their respective series, yellow and happy) *Pikachu (Pokémon, both are mascots, yellow and happy) *Donkey Kong (Mario series, both are mascots, have yellow as a signature colour, are happy and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Candy Kong) *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time, both are mascots, happy and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Ali) *Sofia (Sofia the First, both are happy at most times and mascots) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto, both are happy and have yellow) *Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles, both are happy), *Skye Nakaiye (The Puzzle Place, both have yellow and are happy) *Mo (The Land Before Time, both are yellow and happy) *Happy (Hey Duggee, both hence their names) *Mr. Bean (Namesake series, both are the leaders of their shows and are happy) *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are happy) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are yellow, main leaders and happy) *Philip (The Railway Series, both are mascots, yellow and happy) *Clefairy (Pokémon, both are mascots and happy) *Wario (Super Mario Bros., both are mascots and wear yellow) *Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa series, both are main characters and are happy) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are happy and smile) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are happy) *Odie (Garfield, both are happy) *Little Toot (Melody Time, both are happy and main characters) *Yellow Guy/Manny (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, both are British, yellow, and happy (until the end for Yellow Guy)) *Budgie the Little Helicopter (Namesake series, both are the main characters of their respective series, British, wear yellow and are happy) Gallery David Bubblestone.png|'David Bubblestone' Tigger.png|'Tigger' Mickey Mouse.png|'Mickey Mouse' Lumiere.jpg|'Lumiere' Wubbzy,png.jpg|'Wubbzy' Handy_manny_micro_char_felipe2.jpg|'Felipe' trim.jpg|Makoto Naegi Pacman.jpg|Pac-Man Category:Main series